Stardust
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: Blood D. Braz à toujours nourrit un profond intérêt pour son petit frère, et ce pour beaucoup de raisons. Malheureusement, il lui est impossible de lui expliquer lesquelles, alors il ne peut qu'y songer. Songfic - OS.


Un court OS centré sur Braz et sa relation envers Staz ! Songfic, la chanson est "Stardust" de Mika. Possibilité de spoils à certains moments si vous commencez l'anime ou les scans.

* * *

Blood D. Braz observait le monde des démons dans sa boule de cristal, confortablement assis dans un immense fauteuil. Au loin se diffusait une douce musique, a peine inaudible pour une oreille humaine. L'homme se pencha soudain en avant, un léger sourire aux lèvres, lorsque le visage de son frère apparu dans le verre. Il l'observa s'agiter dans sa chambre, en compagnie de ces deux filles, Fuyumi et Bell. Braz n'avait jamais accepté leur présence, car il les trouvait bien trop proches de son frère adoré. Il soupira et s'avachit de nouveau dans son siège, tendant l'oreille au son de la musique.

**I could be staring at somebody new /** Je pourrais regarder quelqu'un d'autre**  
But stuck in my head is a picture of you / **Mais une image de toi est coincé dans mon esprit**  
You are the thunder, I was the rain / **Tu es l'éclair, j'étais la pluie

Braz ferma les yeux. Cette simple chanson lui provoquait beaucoup trop de souvenirs. Il se souvint de la première fois où il avait posé les yeux sur son petit frère, alors qu'il venait à peine de naitre. Le plus jeune avait posé ses yeux sur lui et lui avait sourit, d'un sourire naturel, et avait gazouillé de joie en tendant ses petites mains. Pour Braz, qui avait assisté à la mort de son père quelques années avant, ce simple sourire lui avait redonné une envie certaine de vivre. Il s'était juré de s'occuper de son frère comme un grand frère le ferait. Et Staz, depuis sa naissance, lui était devenu indispensable. Bien sûr, Braz s'était rendu compte qu'il avait abusé de son frère, mais il était aveuglé par son envie de le protéger. Alors quand il avait découvert la puissance de Staz, et le danger qu'elle contenait, il n'avait pas hésité à tout faire pour sceller cette force à jamais. Il avait essayé par tous les moyens de faire peur à Staz afin qu'il rejette cette énergie, mais cela n'y avait rien fait. Alors, pour éviter de le voir s'évanouir à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait, Braz s'était résolu à sceller cette puissance, en attendant de la libérer un jour.

**I wanna know if I'll see you again / **Je veux savoir si je te reverrais**  
I said I love you, you said goodbye / **Je t'ai dit je t'aime, tu m'as dit au revoir**  
Everything changes in the blink of an eye / **Tout a changé en un clin d'œil

Et un jour, Staz s'était enfuit, l'abandonnant, lui et Liz. Il s'était alors retrouvé seul, ayant toujours délaissé sa sœur au profit de son frère. C'était là qu'il s'était rendu compte que Staz n'avait peut-être pas sentit ce désir de veiller sur lui. Il avait sûrement songé qu'il avait seulement voulu le tuer des milliers de fois, et s'était enfuit pour cette raison… Braz avait été dévasté. Il avait essayé de faire passer ses sentiments dans ses paroles, ses expériences, et cela n'avait pas marché. Au contraire, Staz l'avait rejeté, purement et simplement.

**It's been a while, I still carry the flame / **Ça fait un certain temps, mais je porte toujours la flamme**  
I wanna know if I'll see you again / **Je veux savoir si je te reverrais**  
See you again, see you again / **Je te reverrais, je te reverrais**  
Want you to know, what you mean to me / **Je veux que tu sache ce que tu représente a mes yeux,**  
What will it take, take you to see? / **Qu'est ce que sa coûterais, que tu le vois ?

Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait qu'espérer le voir à travers une bille de verre. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus l'approcher sans qu'il lui crie dessus, qu'il lui crache sa haine au visage. Mais Braz espérait toujours qu'un jour, ils puissent se parler. Et alors, il lui dirait pourquoi il avait fait tout ça. Il voudrait lui prouver qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu le tuer. Et même si Staz le rejetait à nouveau, il se serait enfin expliqué.

**I could a little stardust in your eyes / **Je pourrai mettre un peu de poussière d'étoiles dans tes yeux,**  
Put a little sunshine in your life /** Un peu de soleil dans ta vie**  
Give me a little heart and feel the same /** Donne moi un cœur et ressent la même chose

**And I wanna know if I'll see you again /** Et je veux savoir si je te reverrais**  
See you again /** Te reverrais

Braz soupira de nouveau. Il savait bien que son obsession sur Staz n'était pas simplement une attitude protectrice de grand frère. Il le voulait pour lui, et pour l'éternité. Il voulait son corps, son cœur et son âme, entièrement dévoués à lui, et non à une autre personne, et surtout pas ces filles lui tournant autour.

**I've seen that before, cause you're not even there /** J'ai déjà vu ça avant, et tu n'es pas la

**I'm writing this song and you don't even care /** J'écris cette chanson et tu n'en a rien as faire

**Throw me a lifeline and open my door /** Jette moi une corde et ouvre ma porte**  
And pick up my heart that you left on the floor /** Et ramasse mon cœur que tu as laissé sur le sol

**On the floor, on the floor /** Sur le sol, sur le sol

**Want you to know, what you mean to me /** Je veux que tu sache ce que tu représentes a mes yeux,

**What will it take, take you to see? /** Qu'est ce que ça coûterais, que tu le vois ?

Mais bien sûr, allez annoncer à un frère qui vous hait comme la peste que vous l'aimez et que vous le voulez pour vous seul. « Il me tuerait sûrement » songea Braz en souriant faiblement. Son absence lui laissait un gros trou dans sa poitrine, et son cœur était détruit de toute part. Mais ça, il ne pourrait pas lui dire non plus. « Ha, Staz, il y a tellement de choses dont je voudrais te parler… »

**I could a little stardust in your eyes /** Je pourrai mettre un peu de poussière d'étoiles dans tes yeux,

**Put a little sunshine in your life / **Un peu de soleil dans ta vie**  
Give me a little heart and feel the same / **Donne moi un cœur et ressent la même chose**  
And I wanna know if I'll see you again / **Et je veux savoir si je te reverrais**  
See you again / **Te reverrais

**Funny how the time is rushing by /** C'est drôle comme le temps passe**  
And all the little things we leave behind /** Et toutes ces petites choses que l'on laisse**  
But even that…do, is a little bit of me, a little bit of you /** Même elles ... sont un peu de moi même, et un peu de toi

**When will I see you again? / **Quand vais-je te revoir ?**  
When will I see you again? /** Quand vais-je te revoir ?**  
When will I see you again? /** Quand vais-je te revoir ?**  
When will I see you again? /** Quand vais-je te revoir ?

Braz se leva difficilement. Penser à Staz l'attristait toujours beaucoup, mais en tant que l'un des grands seigneurs des démons, il ne devait pas montrer de sentiments. Alors il enfouit sa douleur au fond de lui et retourna voir Frankein afin de continuer ses recherches pour détruire le roi. **  
**

* * *

Braz m'inspire beaucoup, et encore plus sa relation envers son frère. Oui c'est très porté Inceste, surtout vers la fin, mais bon... Reviews ?


End file.
